phineasandferbfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Primal Perry
Improving Should someone improve this article. I mean, even if it's an unaired episode it needs to be more episode article-ish.User:PnFforever(visiting various multiple dimensions) 16:59, February 1, 2013 (UTC) Ep summary An infinite probability generator... no way that ends well. Already having flashbacks to the brain stimulation helmet. SunBeater3K =talk= 02:38, February 3, 2013 (UTC) Length TVGuide.com has this ep taking up a full half-hour time slot, so it looks like this will be the 2nd straight 22-minute ep. SunBeater3K =talk= 01:00, February 27, 2013 (UTC) : Yep, just like Sidetracked, they really saved it for for Platypus Day. Patrickau 26 (talk) 06:38, February 27, 2013 (UTC) Ep summary (redux) Since I don't have On Demand and couldn't watch the episode on the 2nd, I was going to use a YouTube channel that puts up the full episode, but that channel had to cut a scene (right after Buford is in Trouble) due to copyright claims. All the other online links have pulled from the channel and also leave out the scene. So someone who's actually seen the full episode or knows of a link that includes that scene will have to write the summary. SunBeater3K =talk= 12:06, March 8, 2013 (UTC) Has the episode aired in the US yet? The summary is on the wiki, but my family's DVR hasn't recorded it yet.Bloxdude47 (talk) 01:36, March 16, 2013 (UTC) US airdate This page says that the episode will air on Disney Channel US on 3/29, and according to [here, it's scheduled for 9-9:30 PM, but TVGuide.com has 2 episodes of "Gravity Falls" listed at that time slot. SunBeater3K=talk= 01:48, March 22, 2013 (UTC) Quotes? The memorable quotes section is completly blank. Should we establish some sort of procedre regarding memorable quotes?Bloxdude47 (talk) 03:25, April 26, 2013 (UTC) :No procedure is needed to be established. It's simply that anyone can add quotes from the episode that's... well, memorable. ~KinHikari "But you can call her Agent K." 03:31, April 26, 2013 (UTC) Seriously...? Someone considers it an "error" about the difference between "poisonous" and "venomous" ankle barbs? Isn't that just a little insanely nit-picky? Come on, now. 01:09, May 5, 2013 (UTC) I'm not the one who added it, but an error is an error, regardless of how small said error is. If this wiki prides itself to as "the premier site for information about Phineas and Ferb on the net" then it should back that up by being as accurate and factual as possible. Failing to notice the difference between "poisonous" and "venomous" would lower wiki credibility. —— [[User:WiKiAN|'Wi']][[User talk:WiKiAN|'Ki']] 01:26, May 5, 2013 (UTC) Well, then...could they at least acknowledge in the Error that it's a minor thing, based on thin shades of meaning, but still technically an error...or something? Stating it flatly like it is now makes it sound so...I don't know, pedantic and humorless. Like insisting that the American coin with Lincoln on it is a "cent," not a "penny." It just seems totally out of place on a wiki for a laid-back and funny show like PnF. 22:13, May 5, 2013 (UTC) Thanks for correcting my typo. Honestly, the way it's written isn't any different from the other pages on the wiki. This place is meant to be written like a professional encyclopedia. The show is full of humor, but this wiki based on it? Not so much. This place was never built for humor. The main focus here has always been about detail. Pretty much like the difference between "serious" sites like Wikipedia and more laid-back sites like TV Tropes. —— [[User:WiKiAN|'Wi']][[User talk:WiKiAN|'Ki']] 00:15, May 6, 2013 (UTC)